


Perfect Rescue- A Len x Neko!Reader One-Shot

by Amaicha (amaicha1237)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Self-Insert, XReader, beach, icanttag, idk what im doing, neko, neko reader - Freeform, servitude(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha
Summary: (Y/N) had been under the control of a supposed circus ringmaster for a few years when her rescuer, Len Kagamine, appeared. Len proceeded to take (Y/N) under his and Rin's wings, allowing her to stay with them. However, (Y/N) couldn't help but wonder if she could ever be with Len, and found herself entranced by him.





	Perfect Rescue- A Len x Neko!Reader One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was originally a part of a collection written around 2015, and has been revised since.
> 
> This one-shot was originally requested by @Hott_Boy_Otaku (Wattpad).
> 
> Thank you for reading!

-A year before present...-

-Reader POV-

"Miss (Y/N), sit."

My ear twitches as I hear the clear and somewhat harsh command. I sit as I was told, my hands touching the floor like a house cat would.

"Now pounce."

With this command, a laser pointer was shot into my cage. I quietly sighed, but I ignore the command. My tail wraps around the side of my body as a form of security.

"Miss (Y/N), you know what happens when you disobey," the ringmaster growls.

"And I don't care anymore, quite frankly," I snap back. Honestly, I've wanted to escape from here for a while now. If only it was that simple, escaping from this so-called "circus."

"Why you-" The ringmaster storms towards my cage, whip in hand.

Suddenly, a young boy grabs his wrist, effectively stopping him from moving closer. "Stop being so cruel to her! Just because she has feline features doesn't mean she's not a person like us!"

"Len, calm down," the ringmaster says cooly. "You cannot interfere."

"I will not calm down, Dad!" Len glares at the ringmaster who is so cruel to my kind. "Stop it!"

"I require cold hard cash for any release of that sort, Len. You know it as well as I do."

"Okay then, I'll buy her!" Len practically shoves a few hundred dollars into the ringmaster's face, snatches away the keys to the cage, and opens its metal door.

"I won't hurt you. Come on out, (Y/N)." Len smiles, his blue eyes shining.

I nod, then run out. Len follows me as if the future depended on it. It probably will for me anyway, as told by the various stuffed cat ears and tails lining the walls, each with a plaque telling the name of the person the features were claimed from.

-Present day-

Len, Rin, and I share a small apartment on the edge of town. Len had the money for a mansion, but he and his half-sister wanted none of it. I didn't care either way, simply being happy to be alive and free.

"(Y/N)!" Rin yells, waving her hand in my face. "(Y/N)!~"

"Okay, Rin, I get it..." I was off daydreaming again. Len fills a lot of my thoughts now, for some reason...

"When are you gonna get dressed?"

"I AM dressed, Rin..."

Rin puts her hands on her waist. Her orange coverup makes her look a little scary. "We're going to the beach, (Y/N)."

"The BEACH?!" I squeal. I hate water. Just hate it. It's a trait common in those with feline features, but my hate was much more... pronounced than others.

Rin nods, smiling again. "Hurry up!"

Len walks out suddenly in a yellow t-shirt and his swim trunks, face red. "Rin, I officially hate you."

Rin's mischievous grin reappears. "Well, you WERE resisting..."

"Oh, shut up, sis," Len says, annoyed with his sister.

"C-can we just stay home?" I ask quietly, my left ear twitching out of nervousness.

"Never," Rin creepily says, her evil eye starting to light up.

"Oh no," Len and I say in unison.

"Oh, yes..." Rin shoves me in the closet, shutting the door behind her. She starts stripping me to nothing, holding a bikini under her arm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, RIN?!"

"I'm making you look pretty, that's what," Rin mutters as she forces the bikini on me.

Soon, she shoves me out of the closet. "Done!"

I groans. "But I don't wanna go to the beach... And why the hell do I have to wear this specifically?!"

I can see Len sitting on the couch, glancing at me. His hand is covering his red cheeks, and he looks the opposite way when he sees that I'm looking. My face turns a hint red as well, due to the fact that Len was even looking at me in an outfit like this.

When we arrived at the beach, I set up a towel and an umbrella for me to lay on, while Rin and Len headed straight for the water. I began to slip into a daydream watching the two. I could see Len playfully splashing his sister, and my mind went into overdrive processing the event. I couldn't help but imagine his kind words and relatively fit frame in relation to the events unfolding in front of me.

 

Okay, I'll admit, I have a pretty severe crush on him. I won't deny it. But I understand that it's unlikely that he would ever accept a confession. It wouldn't hurt to try, but I know it likely won't happen.

I brush a piece of (H/C) hair out of my face as I look out at the siblings who so kindly took me in, and slowly continue to drift between ideas in my mind.

"(Y/N)?" Len's voice startles me, and his hand is on my shoulder. I realize that it's sunset, and Rin and Len have packed up the majority of our area.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Len... I must have fallen asleep." I brush a bit of sand off of my tail and legs as I stand up. I help them fold my towel neatly.

"We're gonna walk on the boardwalk before we head home, I heard there's a killer cafe next to the stairs," Rin excitedly declares, although her voice is calmer than usual.

The two siblings walk beside me. Rin's cover-up is tied around her waist, allowing her orange bikini to be seen. Len's shirt remained on, despite it's constant dripping of ocean water, and I still had a cover-up on. Our conversation was light and happy, as it usually was.

Rin's phone suddenly bursts out a J-pop song, making Rin jump. She digs her phone out of her purse and answers. "Hello? ... Ah, that's so cool, Miku! ... I'll be down there ASAP, (Y/N) and Len will probably catch up later."

Len and I exchange confused glances over Rin's conversation.

Rin turns to us with a bright smile. "Miku's in town, she's at the cafe. Meet you guys there!" She smiles as she speed-walks toward her destination.

As Rin walks away, I decide on something. We're alone, and I'll ask eventually anyway, so...

"Hey, Len?"

Len turns my way. "Hmm?"

"Umm... I-I think I like you..." I don't sound that confident, but keep talking. "You've always been so kind, and I-I've always admired that... And you're really cute."

Len smiles and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"(Y/N), that's the best thing I've heard all day."

"Really?" I ask, shocked.

Len nods, smiling. "Yes. I've always had a soft spot for you... I just never said anything. I was scared there would be a fallout or something."

"I guess we should be a couple then..." I murmur under my breath.

Len smiles and holds my hand. His blonde ponytail sways ever so slightly in the breeze. "And we will be."


End file.
